Siedem pięter szaleństwa
by Le Bien qui fait Mal
Summary: AU, Syriusz Black jako Hrabia Monte Christo. (Napisane z okazji wyzwania na Mirriel)
1. Piętro pierwsze: Azkaban

**Piętro pierwsze: Azkaban**

_„− Naliczyłem 72 tysiące 519 kamieni w ścianach mojej celi. Liczyłem je wiele razy._  
_− A nadałeś im już imiona?"*_

− Syriuszu… Syriuszu… − głos kobiety, dobiegający z celi w końcu korytarza, jest jak syk oślizgłego węża. Wije się i odbija echem od zimnych, kamiennych ścian więzienia. Dociera do celi Blacka. Wpełza do jego uszu, mimo że zasłonił je sobie dłońmi.  
− Syriuszu... – Bellatriks wzywa go. Hałasuje, zaciskając brudne ręce na prętach krat. Trzęsie nimi jak oszalała. − Gdzie jest twój przyjaciel, Syriuszu? Gdzie jest James?…  
Jamesa nie ma. Syriusz już nawet nie pamięta jego twarzy. Jedyne co widzi, gdy zamyka oczy, to to, co z Jamesa zostało, to, co leżało pod gruzami domu w dolinie Godryka tej nocy jedenaście lat i cztery dni temu…  
Black z całych sił przyciska zaciśnięte pięści do głowy. Twarz sinieje mu z wysiłku.  
− Syriuszu… Gdzie są twoi przyjaciele, Syriuszu? Nie przyszli po ciebie… twoi przyjaciele… – wyje na całe gardło Bellatriks. Jej ochrypły głos drażni go tak bardzo, jak dźwięk paznokci drapiących po szkolnej tablicy. Nie… jak dźwięk tysięcy paznokci drapiących po tysiącach tablic! Jak skrzypienie tysięcy widelców o tysiące porcelanowych talerzy! Jak dźwięk tysięcy pstrykających stawów przy rozprostowywaniu tysięcy ludzkich dłoni!  
Syriusz zrywa się na równe nogi. Jak pocisk, z hukiem, uderza w drzwi swojej celi. Jest wściekły. Jest oszalały z wściekłości. Zaciska ręce na prętach i trzymając je tak mocno, aż bieleją mu knykcie, wychyla głowę przez kraty.  
− Zamknij się, ty niedorżnięta suko! Chcę spać! – wrzeszczy.  
Bellatriks wybucha niekontrolowanym śmiechem, brzmiącym jak krztuszenie się. Wychyla głowę zza krat swojej celi i wystawia do niego język, jak wtedy gdy byli dziećmi. Jej niegdyś piękna twarz teraz pokryta jest parchami, zaśliniona i oblepiona włosami.  
− Jeszcze nie zdechłeś? – dziwi się Bellatriks i uśmiecha do niego perfidnie. Bierze zamach i próbuje splunąć tak daleko, by utrafić we wściekłego kuzyna.  
− Ty… − zaczyna Syriusz, ale już nie kończy.  
Podmuch chłodu jest jak niewidzialna ręka zaciskająca się na jego gardle i Black wie, że nie zdoła się już zmusić do ucieczki w głąb celi. Nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, dłonie przymarzają do prętów krat. Ciało zaczyna drżeć i jedyne, co można jeszcze zrobić, to zamknąć oczy, by na nich nie patrzeć.  
Nadchodzą…  
Płyną w powietrzu jak senne mary, zwabieni nagłym ożywieniem się więźniów. Pozbawieni cienia, odziani w płaszcze falujące w powietrzu jak szaty topielca unoszącego się na tafli jeziora, wyciągają dłonie pokryte liszajami i pleśnią. Wszystko śmierdzi zgnilizną, gangreną i błotem.  
Ktoś w celi obok zawodzi cicho. Ktoś inny zaczyna głośno krzyczeć.  
Syriusz zaciska powieki, niemal czuje jak wokół powoli, bardzo powoli, błyszczący szron osadza się na kamiennych ścianach. Robi się dziwnie cicho, jakby już tylko śmierć była mieszkańcem Azkabanu.  
To jest jak sen, sen o spadaniu. Sen, w którym wszystko jest czarne i mętne, a wokół nie ma nic, tylko przestrzeń i próżnia. To ten sen, w którym boisz się ruszyć, by nie spaść w głęboką przepaść bez dna. Ciało jest zimne od potu, a ty męczysz się, bo z tego koszmaru nie da się obudzić…

_Gdzieś daleko, jakby przez mgłę słychać było kobietę powtarzającą bezustannie „morderca, morderca, morderca". Deszcz siąpił. Mroczny znak unosił się nad Doliną Godryka. Gruz i szczątki mebli chrzęściły pod stopami Syriusza.  
To nie mogła być prawda.  
Kurz jeszcze unosił się nad ruiną domu Potterów. Rozdarte na dwoje ciało Lily leżało przywalone jakąś belką. Gdzieś w tle płakało dziecko, ale Syriusz nie mógł go znaleźć. W panice rozgarniał gruz i połamane deski. Nigdzie go nie ma! Gdzie jest chłopiec?! Gdzie jest Harry?!  
Gdzie James?!  
Coś pod jego stopami zgrzytnęło. Nastąpił na czyjeś okulary. Podniósł z ziemi to, co po nich zostało i wtedy dostrzegł zakrwawioną dłoń przyjaciela wystającą spomiędzy szczątków domu.  
Syriusz szedł i szedł w tamtą stronę, a droga zdawała się nie mieć końca. Dziecko krzyczało na całe gardło gdzieś całkiem niedaleko, ale Black widział już tylko tę dłoń, dłoń wystającą spod gruzu… zimną i siną…_

Dementorzy odpływają. Zostaje po nich głucha cisza, wilgoć, zapach rozkładu… i ten dziwny posmak w ustach, jakby przed chwilą zjadło się chleb posmarowany grubą warstwą pleśni.  
Syriusz Black stoi wpatrzony we własne stopy. Nie pamięta już twarzy swojego przyjaciela. Dementorzy wyssali ją z jego pamięci. Czy James był wysoki? Czy niski? Nosił okulary? Tak, z pewnością je nosił! A może nie, może to okulary jakiegoś innego mężczyzny leżały wtedy rozbite wśród gruzów domu w Dolinie Godryka?  
Nie… nawet twarzy Jamesa Syriusz już nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć. Z Jamesem wiązały się wszystkie szczęśliwe wspomnienia.  
Czy w ogóle pamięta jeszcze jakąś życzliwą twarz? Czy kiedykolwiek miał przyjaciół?  
Syriusz siada zmęczony na pryczy. Podnosi wzrok na odrapaną ścianę swojej celi. Kamienie porysowane są tak, że tylko szaleniec mógłby w tym odnaleźć metodę. A jednak nie jest to bez znaczenia…  
Za każdym razem, gdy przynoszą mu jedzenie, Syriusz Black bierze swój słabo naostrzony nóż i widelec i próbuje na kamiennej ścianie, tym jedynym płótnie jakie ma, narysować, twarz Lisy. Żeby nigdy o niej nie zapomnieć.

*cytat z filmu Hrabia Monte Christo (2002)


	2. Półpiętro: Portret Mony Lisy

**Półpiętro między pierwszą a drugą kondygnacją: Portret Mony Lisy**

_„Przypatrzcie się, panowie, przypatrzcie, przyjrzyjcie się dobrze, bo klnę się duszą, rzecz jest ciekawa: oto człowiek, co poddawszy się już losowi, szedł spokojnie na szafot i umarłby, co prawda tchórzliwie, ale nie protestując i nie skarżąc się. Czy wiecie, panowie, skąd czerpał siły, co było mu pociechą i dlaczego tak cierpliwie znosił kaźń?"**_

Czasami Syriuszowi zdarza się zapomnieć, kim była ta kobieta. Ta, która krzyczała i miotała się pod drzwiami sali sądowej podczas ogłoszenia wyroku… ta, którą minął na korytarzu, prowadzony przez aurorów i która wrzeszczała na całe gardło, że Syriusz Black jest zdrajcą i powinien zdechnąć w Azkabanie. Czasami Syriusz nie pamięta nawet, dlaczego tak bardzo go to wtedy zabolało… ale zawsze, zawsze pamięta jak wyglądała tamtego dnia.  
Widzi to dokładnie, jakby oglądał portret namalowany ręką mistrza. Na tym obrazie Elizabeth jest jak żywa, a on ogląda ją w nieskończoność, dzień po dniu, zagłębiając się coraz bardziej w szaleństwo.

_Jej twarz była trupio blada, osnuta morzem czarnych loków. Spod włosów prawie nie widać było jej ciemnych oczu. Nabiegłe krwią, opuchnięte usta zdawały się mu dziwnie nienaturalne, duże i zbyt czerwone. Policzki miała zarumienione jakby od gorączki._  
_− Morderca! – krzyczała wraz z tłumem. – Morderca! Morderca!_  
_W jej oczach był potworem, zdrajcą ukochanych przyjaciół, którzy mu ufali. Nie było chwili, by wątpiła, że zdradził. Skazała go tak, jak wszyscy. Bez procesu._  
_Aurorzy prowadzili go skutego przez korytarz. Łańcuchy pobrzękiwały. Wokół kłębili się ludzie. Zbiegli się jak na igrzyska – patrzeć, jak to skazuje się największych bydlaków._  
_Pracownicy ministerstwa próbowali rozganiać gapiów, którzy skandowali obelgi. Niewielu było takich, którzy próbowali bronić prowadzonych rzędem skazańców. Jeśli nawet ktoś z rodziny przyszedł pożegnać aresztowanego, to i tak nie przepchał się przez rozwścieczony tłum._  
_Syriusz śmiał się. „Co za obłuda… ironia losu…" – myślał._  
_W czasie wojny nikt nie wychodził przed szereg, a teraz nagle wszyscy protestowali, wskazywali palcem winnych i żądali sprawiedliwości. Ktoś splunął w twarz Rudolfa Lestrange'a, prowadzonego tuż przed Blackiem. Lestrange zaczął się miotać, wykrzykując brednie o zemście Voldemorta._  
_I wtedy Syriusz ją dostrzegł. Poczuł na sobie jej wzrok jak dotyk lodowatej ręki. Jej czarne oczy wpatrywały się w niego. To przez nią czuł się dziwnie nagi, jakby odarto go nie tylko z ubrań. Gdzie się podziała jego bezwstydność, jego swawola?_  
_− Morderca! – krzyczała wraz z tłumem Elizabeth. Z każdym słowem coraz bardziej przypominała Syriuszowi matkę. – Morderca! Morderca!_  
_Nie przyszła go pożegnać. Nie przyszła zobaczyć go po raz ostatni. Przyszła na igrzyska! I mógłby przysiąc, że gdy ją mijał, uśmiechnęła się dziwacznym uśmiechem nie do zinterpretowania. Może śmiała się z tego wszystkiego, a w szczególności z jego szaleństwa?_

To jedno z najgorszych wspomnień, jakie wracają do Syriusza Blacka nocami. Paradoksalnie tylko dlatego mu go nie odebrano. Może należało dziękować za nie jakiejś chorej boskiej Opatrzności?  
Dobrze, że Lisa była wtedy w Ministerstwie, że cierpiał przez to, co mówiła i wyrzucał sobie, że jak już go zamkną, to nie wiadomo, co się z nią stanie. Kochanka zdrajcy! Kobieta mordercy!  
Jak ciężkie musiało stać się po tym wszystkim życie Elizabeth Warrington, niedoszłej pani Black? Jak dobrze, że ich ślub nie doszedł do skutku! Musiałaby teraz nosić jego nazwisko jak brudny łach i wstydzić się nawet podpisać na liście do przyjaciółki. Elizabeth Black brzmiałoby pewnie jak Elizabeth Zdrajca, Elizabeth Morderca…

_Morderca… morderca… morderca…_

Szuranie miski po kamiennej podłodze budzi Syriusza z amoku. Pracownik więzienny wsunął przed chwilą niedużą porcję śmierdzącej papki do jego celi. Wprawdzie zawsze dawano więźniom jakieś sztućce, ale Syriusz przestał używać ich jak normalni ludzie. Tępił je i wyginał, dłubiąc w kamiennej ścianie, rysując twarz swojej własnej Mony Lisy.  
Posiłki i tak zawsze jadł z miski jak pies, po latach już nawet nie pomagając sobie rękami. Im dłużej był uwięziony, tym więcej zwierzęcych odruchów w sobie wyrabiał. Pracował nad tym, to stało się jego obsesją.

_Być psem. Stać się psem. Wrócić do niej jako pies._

Nie wiedziałaby, że przybłęda żebrząca o resztki pod jej domem to Syriusz Black, dawny wyklęty narzeczony. Może przyjęłaby wychudzoną psinę? Pozwoliła jej leżeć w cieple swego kominka, a nawet głaskałaby za uchem… albo kopnęła w dupę i wygnała miotłą z ganku, oblała pomyjami i wyklęła od wszystkich diabłów!

_Być psem Lisy. Stać się psem. Wrócić do niej jako pies…_

**cytat z książki Hrabia Monte Christo Dumasa.


	3. Piętro drugie: Psie zmysły

**Piętro Drugie: Psie zmysły**

_„− Nie widziałem nieba przez 11 lat. Dziękuję. Dziękuję ci, Boże"*._

_Co tak pachnie? Śmierdzi? Pachnie? Rozkłada się? Pleśniejąca, niedojedzona porcja obiadowa w celi Alecto Carrow jednocześnie kusi i odrzuca mnie swym zapachem. Jak gdyby moje nowe psie zmysły nie do końca przejęły kontrolę nad tymi ludzkimi.  
Podchodzę do krat. Wystawiam na zewnątrz łapę. Powoli, ostrożnie przeciskam się cały między prętami. Z podniecenia uderzam o kratę ogonem. Echo natychmiast pochwycą głuchy łoskot drgającego metalu.  
Czy oni to słyszą? Słyszą jak dyszę? Słyszą jak idę? Zobaczą, że kudłaty pies przebiegł przez korytarz, zostawiając swoją pustą celę?  
Przestraszony nasłuchuję. Dobiegają mnie tylko pochrapywania więźniów i ciche mamrotanie kogoś, kto modli się po swojemu dwie cele dalej. Najwyraźniej nikt nie zwraca na mnie uwagi.  
Idę korytarzem. Chyba jest noc. Ale nie jest tak ciemno, jak zawsze.  
Brudna ręka Bellatriks wystaje spomiędzy krat. Chapnąłbym ją, ale narobi rabanu. Och, jak bym ją odgryzł! Jakbym ją capnął! Ale nie, będzie wrzask. Będzie wrzask! Z całej tej zgrai najniebezpieczniej byłoby obudzić właśnie Bellatriks. Już przed więzieniem była tak szalona, że nawet pobyt w Azkabanie nie był w stanie odebrać jej władz umysłowych. Z pewnością powiązałaby fakty. W jakiś wariacki, niepojęty sposób domyśliłaby się wszystkiego…  
Prześlizguję się obok celi kuzynki. Tak jak zapamiętałem, tuż za nią kończy się korytarz na siódmym piętrze, ten, na którym trzymają najgorszych zwyrodnialców, morderców i mnie.  
Widzę strome spiralne schody, które jak wielka śruba wwiercają się w podłogę i prowadzą do głównej klatki schodowej. Tam echo jest zupełnie inne niż w korytarzach. Słychać plaśnięcie, ilekroć zeskoczę ze stopnia na stopień. Słychać też, że ktoś z piętra nade mną krzyczy przez sen. A może już odkrył nieobecność?  
Słychać świst. Wyraźnie słyszę świst! Nie, to nie wiatr, on huczy inaczej za murami zamku – trochę tak jakby się dobijał do środka, a ten świst… brzmi jak złowieszczy szept, jak szeleszczenie nadgniłych liści, po których przebiega zdradziecki szczur! I ten zapach… wszystko dookoła strasznie śmierdzi pleśnią, błotem, grzybicą.  
Wpadam w panikę. To oni! Oni tak pachną! Trzeba wiać. Trzeba wiać, albo się schować! Pędzę więc na oślep, obijam się o mury. Jakiś załom! Znajdź jakiś załom! – powtarzam sobie co chwila. Już niemal słyszę jak łopoczą ich szaty…  
Przerażony ukrywam się w kącie. Czy mnie wyczują? Czy mnie zobaczą? Kamienna podłoga nieomal zamarza na moich oczach. Odsuwam łapy i drżę skulony. Są już bardzo blisko.  
Gdzieś jakby z głębi mojej głowy dobiega mnie szept kobiety, która powtarza wciąż to samo jak zdarta płyta.  
Morderca, morderca, morderca.  
Lisa? Już wiem, że to ona, ale słyszę ją słabiej, a jej głos jest bardziej rozpaczliwy, jakby powtarzała z niedowierzaniem…  
Morderca? Morderca? Morderca?  
Nadlatują…  
Dopiero teraz dostrzegam, że nie mają stóp. Unoszą się nad schodami.  
Lepiej niż kiedykolwiek czuję zapach ich gnijącego mięsa. Roztaczają wokół siebie woń topielca. Nawet najbardziej wygłodniali padlinożercy nie tknęliby takiego truchła…  
Kulę się w sobie. Przystanęli tuż obok, jakby węsząc i świszcząc mi nad głową. Mogę zajrzeć pod ich szaty falujące nade mną! Jakaś samobójcza ciekawość niemal zmusza mnie do wychylenia się z bezpiecznego kąta. Ale czy chcę to widzieć? Chcę to zobaczyć?  
Szlag by to! Nie chcę! Nie mogę tu już stać! Głos Lisy w mojej głowie staje się coraz silniejszy i coraz bardziej oskarżający. To oni! Ich obecność dusi mnie i sprawia, że drżę jak oszalały. Ja… Chyba toczę pianę z pyska?! Ślina cieknie mi z ust na podłogę… jest biała, gęsta…  
Parszywy pies! Trzeba go uśpić!  
Przerażony rzucam się do ucieczki wprost między dementorów. Słyszą mnie!? Na pewno mnie słyszą! Przemykam pod ich szatami…  
Głos Elizabeth eksploduje w mojej głowie. Dochodzą mnie przekleństwa, straszne, rozgrzane do czerwoności słowa, które nigdy nie przeszłyby jej przez gardło... Już sam nie wiem, czy to Lisa krzyczy do mnie, czy ja sam łajam się i wrzeszczę w myślach…  
Psia twoja mać, kurwiarzu, suczy synu! Chce ci się z piekła uciekać? Spierdalać z piekła? Z piekła nie ma ucieczki! Siedzi w tobie jebane piekiełko! Morderca, zdrajca, skończony skur…  
Przewracam się na schodach. Spadam, piszczę, ostatkiem sił próbuję złapać się śliskich, wilgotnych stopni. Drapię po nich pazurami. Turlam się i turlam, i nie wiem gdzie się toczę. Upadam. Wstaję. Biegnę na oślep. Wszystko jest takie wielkie, monumentalne. Posągi przytwierdzone do ścian patrzą na mnie z dezaprobatą, jakby chciały powiedzieć „zły pies, okropny pies".  
I nagle wszystko ądam się za siebie i niemal uderzam w ścianę. Rozglądam się na boki. Nie ma ich? Ogarniające mnie zimno puściło. Jestem nawet dziwnie rozgrzany od biegu. Zabawne, po raz pierwszy od tak dawna jest mi ciepło. Czuję że żyję!  
Przez chwilę łapię oddech. Dyszę z wywalonym jęzorem. Nie mogę jednak zbyt długo tkwić w jednym miejscu.  
Zaczynam się plątać po korytarzach. Azkaban jest jak labirynt. Wszystko wygląda tu tak samo. Wciąż te same gołe kamienne ściany. Te same patrzące oskarżycielsko płaskorzeźby czarodziejów. Nie ma też okien, przez co nie mogę się połapać, jaka jest właściwie pora dnia (nocy?) i na którym właściwie piętrze się znajduję. Od czasu do czasu w ścianie pojawiają się wąskie szpary, przez które nie przecisnąłbym nawet łapy. Przez nie na klatki schodowe i korytarze wpada blada mleczna poświata. Kilkakrotnie pomyliłem ją nawet z dementorami i już nieomal zamierałem w bezruchu. To nie byli oni, ale jednak czułem, że są blisko, szczególnie wtedy, gdy jakby z oddali dobiegał mnie zimny, melodyjny głos Lisy._

_Ten pies ma wściekliznę. Trzeba go złapać, trzeba uśpić… Niech zdycha…  
Przykładam nos do podłoża. Zapach kurzu tłumi wszelkie inne aromaty, powoli jednak wyczuwam kwaśny odór ludzkiego potu i ruszam przed siebie. W końcu wyrastają przede mną ciężkie, mosiężne drzwi, porządnie zaryglowane i pozamykane na wszystkie spusty.  
Mój nos mówi, że to dobry trop! Ludzie tędy wchodzą i wychodzą. Spoglądam w górę.. Klamka jest tak wysoko, dosięgnięcie jej zajmie mi wieki. Nie ma mowy, nie doskoczę. Poza tym te wszystkie zamki…  
A może by tak przejść pod spodem? Tą szczeliną między drzwiami a podłogą? Jakby tak zrobić mały podkop? Jakby tak wykopać dziurę?  
Zaczynam szaleńczo drapać podłogę. Nic z tego nie wychodzi. Robię za dużo hałasu! Gdzieś w oddali słyszę ludzkie kroki. Nie! Nie mogą mnie znaleźć! Nie teraz, gdy jestem już tak blisko!  
Węszę. Gdzieś tu musi być kanalizacja. Jakieś ścieki… Jakaś kratka kanalizacyjna… Jakaś dziura, którą się przecisnę…  
Zapach fekaliów i brudu przyciąga moją uwagę. Drepczę wzdłuż ściany i odnajduję toaletę dla pracowników. Smród ludzkiego moczu jest tu nieziemski. Klawisze najwyraźniej leją gdzie popadnie… Po podłodze walają się skrawki papieru toaletowego i najróżniejsze śmieci. Pęknięte łazienkowe lustro chrzęści mi pod łapami tysiącem odłamków. Chyba się kaleczę…  
Tak! Jest tam! Otwór kanalizacyjny w podłodze, wystarczająco duży, bym się prześlizgnął. Zębami zdejmuję zabezpieczającą go kratkę. Przeciskam się. Przeciskam się, nie zważając na to, że cały już jestem w tym syfie, w tym brudzie…  
Pełznę ściekiem. Długo i mozolnie przeciskam się przez rurę. Nagle poprzez wszechobecny smród przebija się zapach ziemi i słona woń morza. Zdziwiony, jakby przede mną powstawał nowy świat, wynurzam się z rury i wpadam wprost do wody, razem ze ściekiem.  
Macham łapami jak oszalały. Płynę.  
Nade mną nocne niebo migocze gwiazdami. Patrzę na nie zdumiony, dysząc, z wywalonym językiem. Morze szumi. Fale unoszą mnie ku światłom miasta na drugim brzegu. Są maleńkie, jak świetliki, ale dają mi nadzieję.  
Nie oglądam się za siebie. Płynę. Gdzieś w oddali odzywa się kościelny dzwon wołający na jutrznię. Niebo nade mną jaśnieje.  
Jestem wolny._

*Cytat z filmu "Hrabia Monte Christo" (2002).


	4. Piętro trzecie: Noir

_„Nie jestem już samotny w mojej samotności. Otaczają mnie boginie zemsty. W ciemności czekałem na świt. Gdy nadszedł ranek, przeklinałem me ciało, aż ponownie zapadł zmrok. Modliłem się o utratę rozumu, ale mnie nie wysłuchano. Dążyłem do śmierci, jednak bezlitosne, zimne ręce demona powstrzymały mnie."***_

− To będzie pokój szanownego pana – sapie stary Tom, bezzębny barman z Dziurawego Kotła. Ociera czoło rękawem. Właśnie wniósł dwie sporej wielkości walizki na pięterko i postawił je u stóp wysokiego, jasnowłosego dżentelmena w gustownym kapeluszem na głowie.  
− Dziękuję – mówi z lekkim francuskim akcentem mężczyzna, gładząc wąsik i spoglądając na drzwi.  
Tak bogaci goście rzadko zdarzają się w Dziurawym Kotle. Dla dobrze urodzonego czarodzieja wstydem jest nocować w pensjonacie. Dlaczego więc ten jegomość nie zatrzymał się u rodziny? Przecież wygląda na snoba…  
Przygarbiony Tom podejrzliwie zezuje na nieznajomego, szukając po kieszeniach klucza do pokoju numer osiem. W końcu otwiera drzwi i elegancki mężczyzna wchodzi do środka. Nie komentuje ani stanu sypialni, ani jej wielkości.  
− Czy szanowny pan życzy sobie coś więcej? – barman pociera nerwowo ręce w oczekiwaniu na napiwek.  
− Tak – przytakuje szorstko dżentelmen i wyciąga z kieszeni tęgą sakiewkę. – Dostaniesz to, jeśli zrobisz coś dla mnie.  
Oczy Toma rozjaśnia nagły błysk. Barman chciwie oblizuje usta i kiwa głową zachęcająco. Dżentelmen wyjmuje więc z kieszeni szaty jedwabną poszetkę i zamaszyście zapisuje na niej dwa nazwiska. Tom zerka mu przez ramię.  
− Szukam tych ludzi. Znajdź dla mnie ich adresy.  
− Re-mus Lu-pin… Eli-zabeth Wa-rring-ton… – duka starzec i kiwa głową. – Się zrobi, panie…  
− …Noir.– Dżentelmen wypowiada obco brzmiące nazwisko i zamyka za Tomem drzwi. Gdy jest już sam, ściąga z głowy beżowy kapelusz i wiesza jasną szatę na krześle. Zerka w pęknięte lustro sekretarzyka stojącego w rogu i przewraca oczami, widząc swoje odbicie, a w szczególności pretensjonalny francuski wąsik pod swoim nosem. W końcu różdżką zapala świecę. Podwija rękawy prążkowanej koszuli i zaszczyca spojrzeniem gazetę leżącą na biurku. Wygląda na wczorajszą...  
Monsieur Noir siada wygodnie na niepokojąco przechylającym się, kulejącym krześle i kładzie nogi na stoliku. Wyciąga z kieszeni spodni mugolskie papierosy i zapala jednego, uśmiechając się pod nosem do pierwszej strony Proroka Codziennego. Nie, żeby było tam coś szczególnie zabawnego, wręcz przeciwnie. Wielka fotografia przedstawia zwłoki mężczyzny, przykryte cienką tkaniną. Wokół ciała kręcą się ludzie – aurorzy, medycy, gapie. Jakaś kobieta pokazuje stojącemu obok mężczyźnie dłoń leżącego na ziemi trupa. Dłoń pozbawioną palca.  
„Bohater wojenny ponownie martwy?" – głosi wytłuszczony nagłówek artykułu Rity Skeeter. „Czy Syriusz Black, oskarżony przed laty o zamordowanie Petera Pettigrew zostanie zwolniony z więzienia?" – docieka redaktorka.  
Monsieur Noir zaciąga się papierosem.  
− Sam się zwolniłem − stwierdza czystą angielszczyzną, strzepując popiół na podłogę i mnąc gazetę. Aż dziw, że ministerstwo do tej pory tak skrzętnie ukrywa jego ucieczkę.  
Syriusz przeciąga się. Wstaje, przechadza się po pokoju, dumając i paląc jednego papierosa za drugim, aż pomieszczenie staje się tak zadymione, że ledwie da się w nim wytrzymać. W końcu, niby od niechcenia zaciąga zasłony w oknie i otwiera jeden z bagaży, które Tom wniósł mu na piętro.  
Z walizy wysypują się jakieś przedmioty, stłamszone ubrania, butelki z eliksirami, pukiel czyichś jasnych włosów związany czerwoną wstążką i… wyjątkowo brudna różdżka – cała umazana we krwi.  
− Jak tu cię domyć? – pyta różdżkę mężczyzna. Krew wsiąkła w drewno. − Może cię wyrzucić? Glizdogon już cię nie potrzebuje…  
Dorwanie szczura mogło się wydawać prawie tak trudne jak szukanie transmutowanej w siano igły w stogu siana. Peter był jednak na tyle nieuważny, że zostawiał za sobą ślady nie tylko szczurze, ale i ludzkie. Wiadomo, przykrywka znudziła mu się po kilku miesiącach i zaczął od czasu do czasu wymykać się na małe… spacery. Przez spacery oczywiście Syriusz miał na myśli dziwki.  
A dziwki mają to do siebie, że są wszędzie, a do tego są gadatliwe – szczególnie, gdy się im za to płaci jak za robotę. Traf chciał, że Syriusz natrafił na niejaką Patty, która o właścicielu ręki bez palca miała wyjątkowo dużo do powiedzenia.  
Syriusz uśmiecha się do siebie. Dwa lata, dwa miesiące i cztery dni… Tyle zajęło mu znalezienie tego skurwysyna. Udało się go jednak dopaść. Bawił się w ulubionego szczurka jakiegoś chłopca i od czasu do czasu wymykał na hulanki jak człowiek. Idiota…

_Szczur pędził przez ulicę. Kilkakrotnie prawie wpadł pod koła samochodu. Raz o mało nie zdeptał go jakiś facet. Mimo to dalej biegł jak oszalały. To skręcił w jakąś uliczkę, to zanurkował pod śmietnik.  
Nagle jak z pod ziemi wyrósł przed nim mężczyzna. Niebieskooki, jasnowłosy, wyglądający jak dżentelmen. Machnął różdżką i zaklęcie zmusiło szczura do przybrania ludzkiej postaci.  
Niski, brzydki człowieczek leżał teraz na brzuchu u stóp napastnika.  
− Kim jesteś? Czego chcesz?− wykrzykiwał rozpaczliwie.− Nie znam cię, nie znam!  
− Nie poznajesz dawnego przyjaciela, Glizdogonie? − odparł elegancki czarodziej. – Czyżby moje zaklęcia maskujące były aż tak dobre?  
Machnął różdżką szepcząc „finite". Jego jasne włosy przybrały nagle kolor czerni, przyprószonej gdzieniegdzie siwizną, a twarz zmieniła się nieco i jakby bardziej postarzała.  
− Syriuszu… − Peter zbladł. – Syriusz, to nie tak… Przyjacielu… To nie tak…  
Zaklęcie zdzieliło Glizdogona po twarzy. Cienka krwawa szrama pojawiła się na jego policzku. Zapiszczał.  
− Pójdziesz ze mną. Przyznasz się do wszystkiego i spędzisz resztę życia, tam gdzie ja spędziłem młodość! – Black nie proponował. On oznajmiał.  
− To nie byłem ja, Syriuszu! Przestraszyłem się, wiedziałem, że zabiłbyś mnie wtedy! Ale Syriuszu… Łapo… przyjacielu… złapałeś nie tego człowieka! – wykrzyczał Peter, łapiąc się za krwawiący policzek.  
Black zrobił niepokojący krok naprzód.  
− To Remus! Remus zdradził! Przysięgam ci! – Glizdogon skulił się w sobie.  
− Chyba obaj już wiemy, jak gówniane są twoje przysięgi! − syknął Syriusz, a jego różdżka, wciąż wycelowana w Pettigrew, zadrżała niepokojąco. – Nie obrażaj przy mnie Lunatyka! Nie wolno ci…  
− Nie… nie… miej litość! – Pettigrew zadrżał.  
− Litość? Jaką, kurwa, litość?! Ty jej dla mnie nie miałeś! Nie miałeś jej też dla Jamesa, dla Lily… Dla Harry'ego! – wrzasnął Syriusz.  
− I co chcesz zrobić?! Zabrać mnie do Azkabanu?! To niedorzeczność!  
− Niedorzeczność…!  
Peter ledwie uskoczył przed zaklęciem, które miało mu rozciąć drugi policzek. Syriusz dyszał głośno, wpatrzony w przeciwnika spojrzeniem szaleńca.  
− Dobrze! Pójdę… już pójdę! − skłamał Pettigrew, rozglądając się nerwowo. Sięgnął po różdżkę. I to był jego ostatni błąd._

Stukanie do drzwi wyrywa Syriusza z zadumy. Machnięcie różdżką sprawia, że wybebeszona walizka sama się pakuje. Black zerka pospiesznie w lustro i poprawia włosy. Eliksir Wielosokowy i zaklęcia maskujące wciąż działają. Dla świata wygląda jak blady goguś ze spiczastym nosem i jasnymi, prostymi włosami.  
− Kto tam? – pyta, gdy jest już pewny, że wszystko jest w należytym porządku.  
− Ja… to znaczy Tom, panie Noir. Mam informacje.  
W szparze między uchylonymi drzwiami a framugą wyłania się twarz bezzębnego starca. Tom podsuwa klientowi karteczkę z odręczną notatką. Noir niemal wyrywa mu ją z ręki i, zerkając na zapis, marszczy czoło.  
– Wszystko sprawdzone. Przychodzi tu czasem taki jeden, Mundungus Fletcher. On wie wszystko o wszystkich – tłumaczy szybko Tom.  
− Tu jest tylko jeden adres – stwierdza klient. – Ona tam mieszka? Czy on?  
Tom sprawia wrażenie lekko zmieszanego. Przez chwilę można dostrzec na jego twarzy wahanie, czy powiedzieć, czego się dowiedział. Ostatecznie przełyka ślinę i zaczyna gadać. W końcu nie powinno się karać posłańca za złe wieści…  
− Kiedy oni są małżeństwem, panie Noir. Myślałem, że pan wie − mówi i nieśmiało wyciąga rękę po zapłatę. Bez słowa podziękowania dostaje sakiewkę. Drzwi pokoju numer osiem zamykają się z hukiem.  
Monsieur Noir zgniata otrzymaną karteczkę w dłoni. Przekręca klucz w drzwiach. Odczekuje chwilę, aż kroki Toma ucichną na schodach. A potem… zaczyna się śmiać. Histerycznie, jakby coś go opętało, śmieje się do swojego odbicia w lustrze. Na jego twarzy pojawia się dziwaczny uśmiech, który wygląda tak, jakby należał do jakiejś zupełnie obcej osoby.  
Nie… Wszystko nie tak! Lisa i Remus? Razem… To nie mogło się stać! Nie łudził się wprawdzie, że wciąż była panną, ale… wyszła za Remusa? Za przyjaciela?  
Lustrzane odbicie Noira zaczyna się zmieniać. Znika głupawy wąsik, włosy ciemnieją. Oczy stają się czarne, dziwnie małe i opuchnięte. Otaczają je zmarszczki. To jest prawdziwa twarz Syriusza Blacka.  
Mężczyzna przygląda się sobie przez chwilę. Milknie. W końcu opada na krzesło, które skrzypi pod nim niepokojąco. Zapala papierosa i otwiera zaciśniętą pięść, w której spoczywała zgnieciona karteczka z napisem:

**Magnolia Road 445.**

Przykłada do karteczki niedopałek papierosa. Papierek zajmuje się ogniem i w okamgnieniu zmienia w popiół.

***Cytat z anime Hrabia Monte Christo (2004)

^Noir (z francuskiego): czerń, ciemność.


	5. Piętro czwarte: Pomarańcze

_„Przeszłość jest niby krajobraz – zaciera się, w miarę jak się oddalamy"**._

Ty jesteś Fletcher?  
− Zależy kto pyta.  
− Ktoś, kto dużo wie o twoim szmuglerskim talencie. Zresztą nie tylko szmuglerskim… Podobno masz ich wiele.  
− Ta… − Mundungus zerka spod kaptura na nieznajomego eleganta. Jego złoty zegarek sugeruje, że gość ma złoto. − Dobra. Czego chcesz?  
− Potrzebne mi papiery. Lipne rekomendacje i dokumenty polecające. Staram się o pewną posadę.  
− Da się zrobić. Choć, koleś, wyglądasz na takiego, co jakby dał w łapę odpowiedniemu urzędasowi to i tak dopchałby się do stołka. Gwarantuję!  
− Mają mnie przyjąć bez przekupstwa i podejrzeń – mówi stanowczo klient.  
Dźwięk wypełnionej monetami sakiewki przekonuje Mundungusa.  
− Będzie na środę – stwierdza, przeliczając zaliczkę.  
− Na wtorek – poprawia go klient. – Ja płacę, ja wymagam.  
Mundungus Fletcher znika w tłumie. Zaskakujące − nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, że tajemniczy nieznajomy o obco brzmiącym nazwisku to człowiek, który jeszcze tak niedawno prosił go o załatwienie latającego motocykla.  
A więc ta cała maskarada jednak na coś się przydaje.  
Syriusz wyłania się z zaułka i zagłębia w ruchliwą Pokątną. Idąc ulicą, ignoruje zaciekawione spojrzenia ludzi. Jest dla nich obcy i chyba nieco… egzotyczny? Patrzą na niego jak na eksponat w muzeum sztuki nowoczesnej. Oczywiście niewiele sobie z tego robi. Jest skupiony, jego myśli oscylują tylko i wyłącznie wokół jednego tematu. Raz po raz analizuje wciąż ten sam plan − dostać posadę w Ministerstwie, stać się współpracownikiem Remusa, dotrzeć do niego, zaprzyjaźnić się i zostać zaproszonym do domu na Magnolia Road 445…  
Zobaczyć Lisę!  
„I co dalej, ty skończony kretynie?" – pyta głos w jego głowie. – „Przecież ona jest już żoną innego! I to nie kogoś tam, komu mógłbyś bez wyrzutów sumienia dorobić rogi. Ona jest żoną Remusa Lupina! Twojego ostatniego żyjącego przyjaciela!"  
Ktoś mógłby spytać, dlaczego Black był takim głupcem i nie zjawił się u progu Lisy Warrington choćby te dwa lata wcześniej. Dlaczego poświęcił się szukaniu Glizdogona i całej tej brudnej zemście? Odpowiedź była prosta – z powodu honoru.

_Być psem Lisy. Stać się psem, wrócić do niej jako pies − taki był plan. W Azkabanie wydawał się genialny i prosty, ale teraz, gdy Syriusz Black był wolny, pojął, że znaleźć osobę zagubioną w przeszłości nie jest wcale łatwo. Nie miał pojęcia od czego zacząć. Stał skulony na bruku ulicy Pokątnej. Mókł. Jego psia sierść robiła się coraz cięższa od deszczu.  
Skulonego psa wciąż mijali jacyś przechodnie i zupełnie go ignorowali. Pies tymczasem nasłuchiwał i próbował wywąchać znajomy zapach. Nic jednak nie wywąchał. Nawet śladu Elizabeth.  
Przeznaczenie nie zadziałało.  
Stał tak, mókł i robił się coraz bardziej wściekły. Kilkakrotnie ledwie powstrzymał się przed wgryzieniem się w czyjaś łydkę. Pałętał się między ludźmi, warczał, straszył dzieci… a im bardziej się miotał, tym częściej zmysły płatały mu figle.  
Kilkakrotnie był już niemal pewien, że dostrzegł Lisę. Podbiegał do wypatrzonej kobiety z nadzieją, łasił się, ale po chwili dostrzegał jak bardzo się pomylił.  
− Weź pan tego kundla! – krzyknęła czarownica, która z pewnością nie była Elizabeth.  
− Kobieto, to nie mój pies! – odkrzyknął mijający ją czarodziej i wyciągnął różdżkę, jakby chciał tu i teraz tego psa uśpić i pozbyć się problemu.  
− To mój pies – skłamał nagle pewien żebrak i odciągnął psa-Syriusza za kudły na bok. Obszarpaniec uśmiechnął się i wyjął z kieszeni jakąś szmatkę, w którą owinięty miał kawałek mięsa nie pierwszej świeżości.  
− Masz. No, masz… − Podał ten kawałek psu. Syriusz był głodny jak wilk, więc niewiele myśląc, chwycił mięso i połknął je w całości.  
− Łachmyta! – Ktoś przechodzący obok splunął nagle na żebraka. Syriusz miał ochotę tego kogoś dopaść i odgryźć mu z pół tyłka. Żebrak jednak nawet się nie przejął. Powlókł się ulicą, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.  
Syriusz przyglądał się mu, nie wiedząc czy iść za nim, czy nadal po omacku szukać Elizabeth. I wtedy przyszło olśnienie. Nagle wszystko zrozumiał – jakiż był naiwny myśląc, że ucieczka z Azkabanu to powrót do starego życia! Stare życie już nie istniało! Był teraz jak ten żebrak bez grosza, szacunku i różdżki. Nie miał nic.  
Z tym niczym nie mógł wrócić do Lisy!  
„Być psem Lisy, wrócić do niej jako pies" – co za bzdura! Jeśli już do niej wracać, to tylko jako człowiek. Człowiek z majątkiem, honorem i różdżką!_

Tak też się stało. Wyjechał do Francji, wykradł różdżkę, dorobił się i załatwił Petera. Odzyskał honor. Nie jest już psem-żebrakiem, tylko obcokrajowcem w eleganckiej szacie. Mógłby przysiąc, że niektóre czarownice, które go mijają, patrzą w jego stronę niemal pożądliwie.  
Tylko co z tego? Lisa jest żoną Remusa. Remusa, który miał w życiu zawsze pod górkę, dla którego taka kobieta jest skarbem większym niż wszystkie pieniądze monsieur Noira ukryte w skrytce bankowej u Gringotta. Remus Lisy nie odda. Zresztą, na jego miejscu Syriusz zrobiłby to samo.  
Do Blacka dociera, że niezbyt roztropnie zagapia się na czarnoskórą zielarkę, machającą mu przed nosem pęczkiem majeranku. Zamyślony, postanawia ruszyć przed siebie. Najmądrzej byłoby teraz wsiąść w pociąg i wyjechać. Zniknąć.

_A przeznaczenie?_

Tyle się o nim gada i gówno z tego wychodzi. Ha! Ktoś tam w górze musi mieć niezły ubaw z Syriusza Blacka. Tak, to na pewno jest świetny kabaret…  
− Poproszę dwa pęczki piołunu. – Jakaś kobieta zaczepia kręcącą się obok zielarkę.  
Syriusz przystaje. Ten głos… coś mu przypomina.

_− Poprosisz mnie wreszcie do tańca? – wypaliła Warrington. Szesnastoletni Syriusz Black niemal zadławił się swoim piwem kremowym. Elizabeth stała naprzeciwko niego, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach. Minę miała taką, jakby chciała powiedzieć „no, czekam!".  
− Co? – spytał mało roztropnie Syriusz. Jej falbaniasta kiecka rozpraszała go swoją krzykliwością.  
− Gapisz się na mnie od dobrych paru minut! O coś musi ci chodzić!  
Syriusz nie gapił się jakoś specjalnie. No, może trochę… A jak już, to przez tę sukienkę, widać ją było nawet z końca Wielkiej Sali!  
Zakłopotany uśmiechnął się głupio. Kątem oka dostrzegł patrzącego się na nich Remusa. Lunatyk poczerwieniał. Cholera, jeszcze gotów pomyśleć, że coś się święci i wypaplać wszystko Jamesowi! Syriusz musiał jak najszybciej pozbyć się tej cholernej Warrington.  
− Masz plamę na kiecce – powiedział pospiesznie, niewiele się zastanawiając. – I wcale się nie gapiłem._

− Pan się na mnie gapi?! – głos zirytowanej kobiety wyrywa Syriusza ze wspomnień. Obraz Lisy Warrington i jej krzykliwej balowej sukienki rozmywa się i nagle do Blacka dociera, że stoi przed nim prawdziwa, żywa Lisa – kobieta po czterdziestce, z włosami spiętymi w ciasny kok, drobnymi zmarszczkami wokół dziwnie zmęczonych, opuchniętych oczu. Na nosie ma okulary, w których odbija się twarz nieprzyzwoicie zdziwionego dżentelmena o jasnych włosach.  
− Czy my się znamy? – Elizabeth Lupin obrzuca go spojrzeniem pełnym irytacji.  
− Nie sądzę. – Syriusz sili się na spokój. Wsuwa ręce w kieszenie, by nie zdołała dostrzec, jak drżą mu dłonie. „Spokojnie, głupcze, ona i tak cię nie rozpozna! Jesteś przebrany! Niepodobny do Syriusza Blacka, którego znała" – powtarza sobie w myślach.  
W sumie ona też bardzo się zmieniła. Nie jest już tą Elizabeth sprzed lat. Jest jakby niższa, bledsza i chora. Jej oczy błyszczą niezdrowo. Usta wydają się nienaturalnie czerwone, jakby żądały natychmiastowego pocałunku. Tak bardzo przypomina mu teraz kobietę ze wspomnień z ministerstwa − tę, która krzyczała na cale gardło „morderca! morderca! morderca!".  
Nagły dreszcz przebiega po plecach Syriusza.  
− No, to o co chodzi?! – Elizabeth patrzy na niego znad okularów. Nawet do twarzy jej z tą starością.  
− Chciałem panią prosić do tańca – zupełnie poważnie odpowiada jej Syriusz. Wtedy na szkolnej imprezie właśnie to powinien był powiedzieć, a nie uciekać jak głupek, bo koledzy patrzą.  
− Przecież tu nie ma muzyki?! – Elizabeth krzywi się i rozgląda na boki, jakby spodziewała się, że to tylko głupi żart.  
− Miałem na myśli trochę inny taniec – odpowiada jej enigmatycznie nieznajomy.  
− Przepraszam, nie mam czasu na głupoty. – Przestraszona próbuje odejść. Przepycha się między ludźmi. Jedna z toreb z zakupami wysuwa jej się z rąk. Spada na bruk. Wypadają z niej pomarańcze, które zaczynają turlać się po ulicy.  
Syriusz uśmiecha się, podnosi jeden z owoców i podaje go Elizabeth, która wydaje się coraz bardziej wystraszona.  
− Pani potrzebuje pomocy – stwierdza z udawanym francuskim akcentem.  
− Bynajmniej! Nie od pana.  
− Ach… Czyli nie upuściła pani tej torby specjalnie? – Syriusz wie, że posuwa się za daleko. Ona się boi. Jakiś obcy człowiek napastuje ją na ulicy, patrzy tak, jakby chciał ją dotknąć samym spojrzeniem.  
− Chyba pan oszalał! – Elizabeth jest już wyraźnie rozeźlona. Nagle znika otaczające ją widmo choroby. Złość rozpala jej zmysły. Oczy robią się jakby większe, na blade policzki spływa rumieniec.  
− Jestem Noir. Aleksander Noir – przedstawia się szybko Syriusz i chwyta jej rękę. Zaskoczona Elizabeth nie ma nawet czasu porządnie zaprotestować.  
− Masz pan tupet – stwierdza, gdy mounsier Noir kurtuazyjnie całuje jej dłoń.  
− Z tego słynę – odpowiada mężczyzna. − A pani? Pani to kto? – Uśmiecha się delikatnie. Ta cała zabawa w nieznajomych niebywale go kręci. Rozpala uczucia gorętsze nawet niż pragnienie zemsty.  
− Elizabeth Lupin – przedstawia się kobieta. – I najwyraźniej słynę z rozrzucania pomarańczy.  
− Nikt jeszcze tak nie rozrzucał pomarańczy w mojej obecności – kwituje Syriusz. Wyjmuje różdżkę i za jej pomocą przywołuje owoce. Skaczą po ziemi jak wprawione w ruch piłki do tenisa. W końcu wszystkie wpadają z powrotem do torby.  
− Pan nie jest do końca normalny, prawda? – Lisa uśmiecha się, spoglądając na niego znad okularów.  
− Obraża mnie pani. Ja jestem kompletnie szalony.  
− Mamo! – ich rozmowę nagle przerywa chłopiec, na oko może dwunastoletni. Syriusz zamiera. Ten chłopiec jest kropka w kropkę podobny do Lisy, nazywa ją matką...  
Syn Remusa patrzy na niego teraz swymi ciemnymi oczami z jakąś dziwną podejrzliwością.  
− To James – Elizabeth przedstawia chłopca, a Syriuszowi robi się dziwnie słabo.  
− A to jest pan Noir. Mieliśmy tu małe nieporozumienie.  
− Ja myślę – niegrzecznie odpowiada James, a matka trąca go znacząco w ucho.  
− Idziemy, trzeba ci kupić nowe szaty – pada stwierdzenie, które Syriusz przyjmuje niemal tak ciężko, jak wyrok. Zanim jest w stanie ją zatrzymać, Elizabeth znika w tłumie. Przez chwilę jest tak, jakby się nigdy nie spotkali.  
A potem… potem pojawia się gniew. Jak mogła wyjść za innego? Jak mogła tak szybko pocieszyć się po Syriuszu i urodzić dziecko Remusowi? Jak mogła nazwać chłopca imieniem, które Syriusz chciał nadać swemu synowi!?  
Black niegrzecznie rozpycha się między ludźmi. Wściekły idzie przed siebie, a poły jego eleganckiej szaty łopoczą za nim jak skrzydła nietoperza.

***

− Tu będzie pan pracował, monsieur Noir – pracownica w kraciastym żakiecie pokazuje mu jego nowe biurko. Syriusz rozgląda się, wchodząc do gabinetu. Na ścianie wisi wielka mapa świata, do której poprzypinane są kolorowe pinezki. Niektóre z nich migają znacząco, przy innych przytwierdzone są jakieś małe karteczki ze wskazówkami i adresami. A więc tak wygląda urząd kontroli mioteł i lotów dalekobieżnych…  
– Poza panem jest tu jeszcze tylko jeden pracownik – mówi kraciasta i chyba próbuje być przy tym zalotna. Nachyla się w stronę Syriusza, niby przypadkiem prezentując swój biust i dodaje, ściszając głos − jednak z problemami nie radzę się do niego zwracać. Dostał tę pracę z polecenia teścia. Radzi sobie, ale to chyba nie jego bajka.  
− Rozumiem. – Syriusz oschle reaguje na te plotki. Odruchowo gładzi blat swojego nowego biurka. Pracownica w kraciastym żakiecie najwyraźniej chciałaby, by ją też tak popieścił, bo wzdycha dość dwuznacznie i dodaje szybko:  
− Oczywiście w razie jakichkolwiek kłopotów jest pan zawsze mile widziany w moim gabinecie.  
− Nie sądzę, żebym miał mieć kłopoty.  
− Rebecco, dajże panu spokój. – Jak gdyby nigdy nic, Remus Lupin wchodzi do pokoju i wyciąga do Syriusza rękę. Jego dłoń pokryta jest bliznami. Syriusz ściska ją i przedstawia się fałszywym nazwiskiem.  
Rebecca tymczasem ofukuje Remusa i ostentacyjnie wychodzi, zostawiając ich samych.  
− Chyba pana uratowałem. Jest nieznośna, doprawdy. Tylko jedno jej w głowie. – Lupin przewraca oczami.  
Przez te wszystkie lata posiwiał, ale i tak wygląda zaskakująco dobrze jak na kogoś, kto był i wciąż jest wilkołakiem. Właściwie to Remus chyba nawet w młodości nie wyglądał tak dobrze jak teraz. Zadbany, elegancki… najwyraźniej małżeństwo z Lisą i przejęcie majątku jej rodziców mu służy. Tak… niektórzy wiedzą, jak się ustawić w życiu.  
− Nieznośna, ale i całkiem ładna ta sekretarka – Syriusz próbuje podpuścić Lupina − Pan i ona?  
Ach, gdyby była choć jedna przesłanka by sądzić, że Remus zdradza Lisę…  
− Nic z tych rzeczy. Jestem żonaty – Remus uśmiecha się przyjacielsko i wyjmuje z szuflady biurka torebkę z drugim śniadaniem. Wyciąga z niej nieco wymiętoszona pomarańczę. Obiera ją i dzieli na cząstki.  
Ta pomarańcza jest trochę jak dowód jego związku z Elizabeth. Syriusz zaciska dłonie w pięści i próbuje powstrzymać złość. Przygląda się dzieleniu owocu i czuje się tak, jakby Remus Lupin przy nim rozbierał Lisę. Ściągał z niej powoli sukienkę. Zsuwał z jej nóg pończochy…  
− Nie przepada pan za pomarańczami, panie Noir?  
− Nie – odpowiada szorstko Black i odwraca wzrok.  
− Mnie też niespecjalnie smakują, ale moja żona ma na ich punkcie obsesję.  
− Nie obchodzi mnie pańska żona – Syriusz już nawet nie ukrywa złości.  
Remus Lupin wzrusza ramionami, jakby nie dosłyszał tonu, jakim wypowiedziane zostały te słowa. Syriusz patrzy, jak zupełnie niewzruszony pakuje sobie pomarańczę do ust. Żuje ją, jak gdyby konsumował coś więcej niż tylko drugie śniadanie i…  
− To co? Zabieramy się do roboty? – pyta w końcu z uśmiechem.  
Syriusz kiwa głową z niesmakiem.  
−Tak – mówi. Wie już, że tego dnia nie będzie w stanie zrobić wiele. Coraz to zerka na skupionego Lupina i wzdryga się, ilekroć napotka jego wzrok. Wzdryga się też, ilekroć jego spojrzenie padnie na wyjątkowo radosną, przesłodką fotografię rodzinną, stojącą na biurku współpracownika.

**Cytat z książki "Hrabia Monte Christo" Aleksandra Dumasa.


	6. Piętro piąte: Magnolia Road 445

_„Sentyment do swojej dawnej ukochanej miał zawsze niezmienny, jednak to już nie miłość namiętna, młodzieńcza. Zresztą Mercedes sama ugodziła tą miłość prosto w serce, wychodząc za mąż za innego. Powinna była wiernie czekać…"**_

Elizabeth przekręca klucz w drzwiach. Naciska klamkę. Znika za drzwiami domu z numerem 445. Po chwili widać ją przez okno, jak wypakowuje zakupy, gotuje obiad, zmywa naczynia… Nieważne co robi, kudłaty pies obserwuje każdy jej ruch, ukryty w cieniu pobliskiego kontenera na śmieci. Przyczajony czeka na odpowiedni moment, by przekraść się do ogródka, a może nawet do mieszkania…  
Tego wieczora Lisa jest w domu zupełnie sama. Nie ma z nią syna, nie ma z nią Remusa. Nie wydaje się tym jednak ani trochę zasmucona. Nie krząta się, jakby nie mogła sobie znaleźć miejsca. Zwyczajne czyta książkę. Pochylona nad jej stronicami raz po raz poprawia włosy, zakładając sobie niesforne kosmyki za ucho. Na jej szyi widać kropelki potu. Musi jej być gorąco, bo od czasu do czasu wachluje się książką i powoli, jakby mimowolnie rozpina kolejne guziki bluzki.  
Siedzi tyłem do okna. Nie widzi, że przez szybę patrzy na nią ten dziwaczny mężczyzna o obco brzmiącym nazwisku, którego spotkała kiedyś na Pokątnej.  
Rozlega się pukanie. Lisa patrzy na zegarek i marszcząc czoło, podchodzi do drzwi. Syriusz słyszy, jak przekręca klucz w zamku i chwyta za klamkę.  
− To pan!? – Kobieta rozpoznaje go od razu i nieco skrępowana poprawia bluzkę. – Wie pan, która jest godzina?  
− Mam sprawę do pani męża – kłamie monsieur Noir.  
− To się źle składa – stwierdza Lisa, nie wyczuwając jeszcze podstępu. − Męża nie ma w domu. Choruje, wyjechał do szpitala. Bardzo mi przykro, że przyszedł pan na marne.  
− To sprawa służbowa. Kiedy pani mąż wróci?  
Elizabeth najwyraźniej dostrzega coś niestosownego w tym pytaniu, bo jakby cofa się do mieszkania. A może to sposób, w jaki Noir patrzy na nią, sprawia, że przestaje czuć się bezpieczna.  
− Jak Remus wróci, z pewnością odezwie się do pana. Dobrej nocy – mówi nagle i próbuje zatrzasnąć drzwi przed nosem gościa. Zamknięcie ich okazuje się nie być wcale takie łatwe, bo Noir bezczelnie przytrzymuje je ręką.  
− Może w takim razie mogłaby pani przekazać mu coś ode mnie? – pyta.  
− Nie sądzę. – Lisa próbuje szarpnąć drzwiami. – Jeśli pan stąd nie pójdzie, będę zmuszona wyciągnąć różdżkę.  
− Bzdura. Pani różdżka została w kuchni, na stole – stwierdza spokojnie Noir bez cienia zażenowania.  
Oczy Lisy robią się wielkie jak spodki. Rzuca się pędem w stronę kuchni, niemal potykając o dywan.  
− Założyła nią pani książkę – krzyczy Noir bezczelnie, wchodząc do mieszkania i zamykając drzwi.  
− Czego pan do cholery chce?! – przerażona Elizabeth wyłania się z kuchni. Celuje w niego różdżką.  
− Chcę, żebyś coś zobaczyła.  
− Niby co?! – Lisa nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego ten zbir stoi przed tak spokojnie, jakby na coś czekał. Nie opuszcza różdżki. Jest gotowa powalić go choćby zaraz.  
− Spokojnie. Jeszcze piętnaście minut – oznajmia Noir.  
− Niech pan stąd wyjdzie! Natychmiast! – Lisa jest bliska paniki. Ręka, w której trzyma różdżkę drży niespokojnie.  
Monsieur Noir nie zamierza się jednak ruszyć. Wpatruje się w kobietę niemal nie mrugając. Z każdą chwilą jego twarz wydaje się Elizabeth coraz straszniejsza., jakby zniekształcona w półmroku przedpokoju. A może ta twarz naprawdę się zmienia… Włosy Noira ciemnieją, oczy przybierają kolor zimnej czerni, nos kurczy się. Eliksir Wielosokowy przestaje działać, a do Elizabeth dociera, że patrzy w oczy Syriusza Blacka.  
Przez chwilę oboje milczą. Ona w osłupieniu przygląda się mu, jakby był duchem. Syriusz nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. Naiwnie myślał, że Lisa rzuci mu się na szyję, gdy rozpozna w nim osobę sprzed lat, a ona zamiast tego wciąż celuje w niego różdżką.  
− Ty nie żyjesz – duka w końcu.  
Syriusz zbliża się, a ona odruchowo cofa się o krok. Wpada na ścianę. Jest przyparta do muru. Wzdryga się, gdy jego dłoń delikatnie gładzi jej policzek.  
− Czy gdybym był martwy, mógłbym cię dotknąć?  
− Ty nie jesteś prawdziwy… − Lisa kręci głową, wciąż nie opuszczając różdżki. – Ułożyłeś się z diabłem, czy jak?! W Proroku Codziennym pisali, że umarłeś!  
− Musieli jakoś zatuszować moja ucieczkę.  
Lisa wciąż patrzy na niego, jakby był duchem. To zdziwienie bardzo ją postarza. Syriusz przygryza wargę. Co za potworna ironia losu. Lisa jest taka zaniedbana, podstarzała, zmęczona, podczas gdy Remus wygląda, jakby odmłodniał i wypoczął przy niej.  
− Po co tu przyszedłeś? – pyta Elizabeth, spoglądając na Blacka znad przekrzywionych okularów.  
− Chciałem cię prosić do tańca – Syriusz zbliża się do niej. Jest już tak blisko, ze mógłby policzyć zmarszczki na jej twarzy.  
− Kiedy tu nie ma muzyki – odpowiada stanowczo Elizabeth.  
− Nie taki rodzaj tańca miałem na myśli.

**cytat z ksiażki _"_Hrabia Monte Christo" Dumasa.


	7. Półpiętro: Tango

_„Każdy ma swoją namiętność, co zżera mu serce, niby robak miąższ owocu"**._

_− I jak? Zrobiliście to? – spytał James, gdy tylko Lily zniknęła za drzwiami kuchni.  
− Nie – skłamał Syriusz. To, co zaszło między nim i Elizabeth tej nocy było zbyt prywatne, by opowiadać o tym nawet Jamesowi. I o ile Łapa wspominał mu o wszystkich dotychczasowych ekscesach z kobietami, tym razem nabrał wody w usta.  
− No cóż. Będziesz musiał poczekać – wyszeptał Potter. – Lily też była nieustępliwa, ale sam wiesz, jak to jest. Im dłużej się czeka, tym lepiej smakuje.  
− O czym rozmawiacie? – spytała Lily podejrzliwie, wchodząc do pokoju. Ostatnio wydawała się poddenerwowana. Nic dziwnego, to już połowa ciąży.  
− O twoim cieście z rodzynkami. – James wyszczerzył się i pogłaskał ją po zaokrąglonym brzuchu. – Jak się miewa mój syn?  
− Wierci się i zachowuje, jakby chciał coś zbroić – stwierdza Lily i uśmiecha do Syriusza, który zagapił się na jej brzuch.  
Syriuszowi nigdy specjalnie się nie spieszyło do zobowiązań. Małżeństwo, rodzina, dzieci… Zawsze wątpił, że będzie dobrym ojcem. Jednak coś w Elizabeth sprawiało, że czuł się dla niej stworzony. No i szczęście Jamesa – to też sprawiało, że Łapa czuł się jakiś niekompletny. Jakby wszyscy poszli naprzód, a on został gdzieś w tyle.  
Elizabeth… Ach, słodka Elizabeth. Gdy tego ranka obudził się z twarzą wtuloną w jej miękkie piersi, spocony i zmęczony, miał wrażenie, jakby doznał jakiegoś nowego rodzaju spełnienia.  
Wszystko było idealne − jej ciemne, kręcone włosy rozrzucone po poduszce, jej dłoń spoczywająca na jego ramieniu, jej spokojny oddech, powoli unosząca się klatka piersiowa i bicie serca, niemal w rytm… walca – najpiękniejszego romantycznego tańca świata._

Tym razem ich taniec przypomina raczej tango. Gorące, szalone, rozpalone do czerwoności. Pocałunki są szybkie, kroki zamaszyste, kolejne figury niemal bolesne, nienaturalne dla ciała. Mięśnie prężą się przy każdym ruchu. Jedyną sukienką Lisy jest teraz biała pościel jej małżeńskiego łóżka. Splątane włosy wiją się jak węże po poduszce.  
Tango porywa, rozrywa, pochłania… Rytmiczne zarandeo, szybkie popchnięcie, dramatyczne molienete i obrót. Policzek do policzka.  
− Co teraz będzie? – pyta cicho Elizabeth. Jej oddech wciąż jest szybki.  
Syriusz przyciska ją do siebie. Wdycha zapach jej włosów.  
− Odejdziesz ze mną – odpowiada. – Przecież nie możesz żyć beze mnie.  
To prawda. To całe jej zaniedbanie, zmęczenie i starość są wynikiem tęsknoty, cierpienia. Można było rozdzielić ich ciała, ale dusze były ze sobą ciągle połączone. Gdy Syriusz zapadał się w sobie w więzieniu, ona też marniała i blakła jak zapomniana fotografia.  
− Spakujesz się. Pojedziesz do Dziurawego Kotła. Mam tam pokój. Poczekasz na mnie. Ja wszystko załatwię.  
− A mój mąż? Syn? – Elizabeth jest bliska płaczu.  
− Zostanę tu i rozmówię się z Remusem. – Syriusz uspokaja Lisę. – Zabiorę twojego syna. Wyjedziemy do Francji. Znikniemy.  
Lisa uśmiecha się, zasypiając.  
− Popełniam największy błąd życia, prawda?  
Syriusz nie odpowiada, choć ma ochotę powiedzieć „największy błąd popełniłaś, wychodząc za Remusa".

**Cytat z książki "Hrabia Monte Christo" Aleksandra Dumasa.


	8. Piętro szóste: Zdrajca

_„Zdradzę ci jeszcze tajemnicę mojego postępowania wobec ciebie; na tym świecie nie istnieje ani szczęście ani nieszczęście – porównujemy tylko stan obecny z tym, w jakim byliśmy. Tylko ten, który doznał najokropniejszych niepowodzeń, zdoła odczuć najwyższe szczęście. Kto chciał umrzeć, wie jakim skarbem jest życie"**._

Dom wydaje się martwy, gdy wszystkie światła są zgaszone. Jest cicho. Syriusz zapala kolejnego papierosa i czeka na Lupina. Czeka, by przyznać się do tego, że tym razem jest zdrajcą, że ukradł Remusowi kobietę.  
Więc tak czuje się człowiek, który nie ma honoru. Skończony judasz, zwykły złodziej.  
Jedyne, co Syriusz może zrobić, by zupełnie nie stracić godności, to przyznać się do wszystkiego i stanąć oko w oko z człowiekiem, którego kiedyś nazywał przyjacielem.  
Remus Lupin pojawia się w końcu. Wchodzi do domu nieświadomy tego, co tam na niego czeka. Zmęczony zdejmuje płaszcz w korytarzu. Stawia na ziemi walizkę. Jest wycieńczony. No tak… Przecież była pełnia.  
Męża nie ma w domu. Choruje, wyjechał do szpitala.  
Syriuszowi przypominają się słowa Elizabeth. Dlaczego wcześniej się nie domyślił? Cholera, powiedzieć wilkołakowi zaraz po pełni, że mu się odbiera żonę. To już jest podwójne świństwo.  
Remus zapala światło i dostrzega Syriusza siedzącego w jego salonie, na jego fotelu. Dziwne, na twarzy Lupina nie pojawia się zdziwienie. Nie ma szoku, nie ma zbędnych pytań − co tu robisz? skąd się wziąłeś? przecież powinieneś być trupem?  
− To ty. Wiedziałem, że się kiedyś zjawisz – stwierdza spokojnie Remus i rozpina ostatni guzik zapiętej pod szyją koszuli. Jest zrezygnowany, zmęczony i słaby.  
− Chyba wiesz, po co przyszedłem. – Syriusz podnosi się z fotela i bezczelnie gasi papierosa na blacie stołu. Remus wydaje mu się taki nieszkodliwy, bezbarwny. Może obędzie się bez krzyków i Lupin pozwoli Lisie odejść?  
− Tak, domyślam się, po co tu jesteś. – Remus wzdycha i przeciera twarz dłonią. − Od śmierci Petera żyję w ciągłym strachu. Po tym, co ci zrobiłem, byłem pewny, że będę następny.  
Następny?  
Syriusz wzdryga się. Nic nie rozumie. Teraz sam jest skołowany, jakby to do niego przyszedł zapomniany dawno znajomy, uciekinier z więzienia i prawdopodobny trup.  
Remus czeka na śmierć?  
− O czym ty mówisz? Ja… Ja tylko zabieram Elizabeth.  
− Bierz ją sobie. Nigdy nie była do końca moja. – Remus macha ręką. − I pomyśleć, że kiedyś pragnąłem jej tak bardzo, że…  
Syriusz mimowolnie sięga do kieszeni po różdżkę.  
− Remus, co zrobiłeś? – pyta najpierw spokojnie, jakby chodziło o coś mało znaczącego. Gdy jednak Lupin milczy, Syriusz czuje, że złość w nim narasta. – Gadaj, co mi zrobiłeś!  
Black wcelowuje różdżką w dawnego przyjaciela, który o dziwo też reaguje szybko. Wyciąga różdżkę pewnie, jakby był przygotowany na walkę od samego początku. Nagle Lunatyk wydaje się Syriuszowi obcy. Prostuje się. Znika gdzieś jego zmęczenie i brak pewności siebie. Wygląda tak, jakby był przygotowany na ostateczność.  
− Nic nie zrobiłem. I w tym rzecz – stwierdza. W jego głosie pobrzmiewa nuta jakiegoś nietypowego dla niego samozadowolenia. Gdzie się podział mężczyzna, który jeszcze nie tak dawno temu był nieśmiałym chłopcem, chowającym się za książkami i kolegami?  
− Od początku wiedziałem o całej zamianie, o Peterze i strażniku tajemnicy. – Słowa Remusa brzmią tak, jakby wypowiadała je zupełnie inna osoba. − Wiedziałem, który z was był zdrajcą.  
Syriusz kręci głową. Jeśli Lunatyk karze go w ten dziwny sposób za zdradę Elizabeth, to jest to na tyle okrutne, że aż nieprawdopodobne.  
− I milczałeś?!  
− Oczywiście. To był jedyny sposób, byś zniknął z życia Lisy na zawsze. Poza tym byłem pewien, że Peter nie żyje. Tak czy siak, byłeś tylko mordercą.  
Tylko mordercą?!  
Syriusz już nie wie czy to żal, czy wściekłość, ale coś zdaje się powtarzać w jego głowie: „zabij sukinsyna! zabij go!". Jest gotowy rzucić zaklęcie, wypruć flaki z tego ścierwa, ale… coś mu na to nie pozwala. Jakiś mur jest między nim a Remusem Lupinem. Nie… Lunatykiem… jego przyjacielem… człowiekiem, który przecież nie mógłby zrobić czegoś takiego!  
− Dlaczego?! – Głos Blacka jest ochrypły, brzmi, jakby należał do bardzo starego człowieka.  
− Odebrałeś mi ją. Przecież widziałeś, jak na nią patrzyłem. Już w szkole byłem w niej zakochany.  
A więc naprawdę tylko o to chodziło?! Nie mógł pokonać Syriusza w uczciwej walce o kobietę, więc sprzedał go dementorom?!  
− Nie kiwnąłeś nawet palcem, by ją zdobyć!  
− Myślisz, że wilkołakowi jest łatwo zrobić pierwszy krok? Kiedy cię oskarżyli, wreszcie miałem powód, by się do niej zbliżyć. Potrzebowała przyjaciela, ochrony, pomocy…  
− Ty skurwysynu!  
Zaklęcie wystrzeliwuje w stronę Lupina, ale ten odbija je tarczą. Nie zamierza dać się zabić.  
− Skurwysyństwo jest rzeczą względną. Choćby taki ty… − zaczyna Remus. – Ubiegłeś mnie za młodu, a teraz wróciłeś i zdeptałeś moje małżeństwo. Jakie to w twoim stylu, Syriuszu…  
Kolejne zaklęcie odbija się od Remusowej tarczy. Potem następne i kolejne. Szalone klątwy raz po raz trafiają rykoszetem w meble i ściany. Tłuką się porcelanowe figurki, stojące na kominku. Elegancki żyrandol eksploduje i rozbija się na milion kawałków. Syriusz Black dyszy jak oszalały, wykrzykując zaklęcia. Z każdym kolejnym czarem jest coraz bardziej okrutny – expelliarmus, drętwota, sectumsempra, crucio!  
Syriusz jest już niemal nieprzytomny, pochłania go furia, przestaje myśleć. Zaklęcia wypowiada już tylko instynktownie i nagle… Myli się. Niepowstrzymana klątwa wybija mu różdżkę z ręki.  
Różdżka toczy się po dywanie. Remus Lupin uśmiecha się, jakby chciał powiedzieć „mam go, schwytałem tego mordercę, Syriusza Blacka".  
− Straszny z ciebie idiota, Łapo. Po coś tu wracał? Mogłeś być sobie wolny z dala od przeszłości.  
A więc tak się to wszystko kończy? Syriusz Black zabity przez przyjaciela. Przyjaciela, o zdradzie którego nikt się nie dowie…  
− Tato! – do pokoju wbiega nagle chłopiec. Syriusz rozpoznaje w nim syna Lisy i widzi w tym swoją szansę.  
− James, wynoś się. Wracaj do babki. Już! – Remus odgania dzieciaka i na chwilę traci Blacka z oczu. To błąd. Poważny błąd.  
Syriusz dosięga swoją różdżkę, czuje jak narasta w nim ekscytacja. Co z tego, że zabije ojca na oczach syna?! Co z tego?! Wściekły, zaślepiony gniewem miota zaklęcie, zanim Remus Lupin może zareagować.  
Ale to nie Remus upada na ziemię.  
Bezwładne ciało chłopca chwieje się i spada z głuchym huknięciem na podłogę. Lupin nie jest w stanie złapać syna przed upadkiem. Zresztą co by to dało? To już i tak są tylko zwłoki.  
Syriusz patrzy przed siebie. Jego usta są otwarte. Remus tymczasem schyla się do chłopca, obejmuje go drżącymi dłońmi, powtarza jego imię.  
− James!… James!…

_− James, James! – krzyczał Syriusz, rozgrzebując zgliszcza dookoła sinej ręki wystającej spod szczątków domu. Okropny, duszący kurz unosił się nad gruzami, sprawiał, że Black ledwie łapał oddech. Gdzieś w tle płakało dziecko.  
W końcu spod gruzów wyłoniła się martwa twarz Jamesa Pottera. Dziwne… wyglądał jakby spał, śnił o jakiś lepszych, spokojnych czasach i przez ten sen uśmiechał się ciepło._

Czy wszyscy zmarli tak wyglądają?  
− Zabiłeś go! – rozpacza Remus.  
Trzeba go uciszyć. Syriusz unosi różdżkę.  
− Tak, mnie też zabij. Bądź idiotą do końca! – Remus zaczyna się śmiać, kpić sobie z Syriusza nawet teraz, gdy jest o krok od śmierci. − Zemsta! Tylko zemsta się liczy! To jedyne co masz! Myślisz, że po tym, jak mnie zabijesz, uciekniesz z Lisą? Bzdura! Zamordowałeś jej syna! I wiesz co jest najgorsze?! To był też twój syn!  
Syriusz zamiera. Różdżka w jego dłoni drga niespokojnie. Remus znów się uśmiecha.  
− Myślisz, że wyszłaby za mnie tak od razu, gdyby nie ciąża? A on? Miał żyć z piętnem syna mordercy?  
− I tak jest martwy – mówi Syriusz. Jego głos jest już zupełnie bezbarwny. Bo to koniec. Wszyscy w tym pokoju są już martwi. A on najbardziej.

**Cytat z książki "Hrabia Monte Christo" Aleksandra Dumasa.


	9. Piętro siódme: Azkaban (Epilog)

_„− Dam ci ostatnią lekcję. Nie popełniaj...  
Nie popełniaj przestępstwa, za które teraz jesteś skazany."*_

Azkaban ma siedem pięter. Na tym ostatnim trzymają największych zwyrodnialców i morderców. Wróciłem do swojej dawnej celi… A może nigdy z niej nie wyszedłem?  
Patrzę na ścianę i widzę wydrapany w skale portret Elizabeth. Ona patrzy na mnie bez ustanku, a w mojej głowie co chwila odzywa się jej głos, który powtarza jak zdarta płyta:

Morderca... morderca... morderca...

*Cytat z filmu "Hrabia Monte Christo" (2002).


End file.
